Don't Cry My Brothers
by ika.zordick
Summary: Jika diberikan sebuah permintaan, aku tidak akan memohon untuk menjadi seperti leeteuk hyung yang di cintai oleh idolaku atau memohon menjadi seperti kyuhyun yang pintar dan membanggakan. Aku hanya ingin aku dapat hidup dengan baik, itu saja.


**Don't Cry My Brother**

**Author : **

**Pairing: Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum and other Suju Member**

**Summary : Jika diberikan sebuah permintaan, aku tidak akan memohon untuk menjadi seperti leeteuk hyung yang di cintai oleh idolaku atau memohon menjadi seperti kyuhyun yang pintar dan membanggakan. Aku hanya ingin aku dapat hidup dengan baik, itu saja.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SM Entertaiment, tapi membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi khusus buat Kim Kibum dia milik author sepenuhnya! #dibantai Snowelf dan Cho Kwang Min adalah selingkuhan author. Diganti karena ryeowook banyak yang minta! Bwahahahaha…**

**Warning: Semua FF si ika berunsur Crack Pair, walaupun ada yang nggak sih. Cuma mendominasi. Kibum, heechul, dan wookie anggap yeoja ya!**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rated: T **

Donghae pov.

"Lee Donghae…. Bangun!" teriak orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini membangunkanku. Aku dapat merasakan dia menarik selimutku dan menendang kakiku. "Kau mau tidur sampai kapan ikan asin!"

Dasar nih anak ya! Kenapa sih di pagi suntuk begini sudah membuat orang kesal saja. "Yakk… Lee Kyuhyun… apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" pekikku menjitak kepala adikku ini.

Dia memamerkan seringgai iblisnya yang terkenal dapat menjaring ribuan yeoja. Benarkah mereka bisa terperdaya dengan seringgai begituan? Hah… aku tak mengerti perasaan para yeoja itu. Kalau aku, rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalanya saat dia mulai berevil smirk ria seperti sekarang ini.

"Teuki hyung… hae menjitak kepalaku" teriaknya mengadukan tingkahku pada hyung tertuaku.

Aku langsung menutup mulutnya. "Heh… anak brengsek, diamlah! Kau tega sekali membiarkan hyungmu yang tampan ini dimarahi"

Suara derap langkah teuki hyung terdengar. Dia menatap kami sambil tersenyum tulus, wajahnya itu memang selalu begitu meski saat marah sedikit lebih menyeramkan sih. "Hae… berhentilah seperti anak kecil. Cepat mandi! Kyu… panggil hyung!"

Aku segera melepas tanganku dari kyuhyun menyebalkan ini. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dan berlari mengikuti langkah leeteuk hyung yang meninggalkanku. Huh… kenapa rasanya aku yang sebagai hyungnya malah aku yang selalu ia aniaya ya?

^^KIKA^^

Kyuhyun pov.

BRUUUKKK…

"Suara apa itu?" Teuki hyung berlari mencari arah datangnya suara benda berat terjatuh itu. Aku meninggalkan roti bakarku di piring, mengikuti langkah teuki hyung. Aku yakin pasti hae hyung membuat masalah lagi. Aku tidak mengerti, entah dari mana dia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Dia tidak pintar, dia juga tidak punya bakat mencolok dan dia ceroboh.

Aku berhenti saat melihat hae hyung tersungkur di lantai. Omo! Ceroboh sekali, bisa-bisanya dia terjatuh. Beneran ceroboh! Babo…. Tentu saja tawaku langsung pecah. Berbeda dengan leeteuk hyung yang terlihat panic dan segera membantu si babo itu berdiri.

"Gwechanayo hae-ah?" kata teuki hyung memapah hae hyung ke sofa. "Kyu, berhentilah tertawa, bantu aku!"

"Aish… tak mau ah! Nanti aku bisa tertular babonya donghae lagi. Ogah!"

"Kyu…!" bentak teuki hyung lagi yang membuatku mau tidak mau harus patuh. Saat aku ingin menyentuh lengan hae hyung, dia menepisnya keras.

"Aku tidak butuh, aku hanya tidak hati-hati hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan melebih-lebihkan hyung" lihatkan, tingkah si babo yang sok hebat ini.

Teuki hyung menggeleng melihat hae hyung yang bersenam ria agar membuktikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian menyambar roti bakarku yang tadi kutinggalkan. "Yak… LEE DONG HAE… IT'S MY MINE" teriakku

"Sudahlah…kyu, hyung buatkan lagi ya!" kata Teuki hyung menenangkanku. Huh… sungguh dalam hatiku, aku benci LEE DONG HAE, sampai mati pun aku takkan pernah mengakuinya sebagai hyungku.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk agak jauh dari donghae, aku tidak ingin di jitaknya tiba-tiba lagi. "Hyung hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku, aku tidak ingin berdua saja dengan si ikan asin ini di rumah.

Teuki hyung tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menyuguhkanku roti bakar yang baru dan segelas susu untukku dan donghae. "Hari ini hyung mungkin terlambat pulang, kyu"

"Jangan terlalu lelah ya hyung!" donghae mengambil kata-kataku. Dengan gaya manjanya yang menjijikkan dia bergelayut manja di bahu teuki hyung. Huh… dia selalu berhasil mengambil hati teuki hyung.

"Baiklah hae… kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Aku boleh?" tuhkan aku sudah tahu dia menginginkan sesuatu. Dasar penjilat… "Hyung, bawa chullie noona ya kerumah. Aku ingin foto dengannnya"

Leeteuk hyung tertawa, "Baiklah…"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengannya hyung?"

Menikah? Mwo? Dengan artis cerewet itu? Yang benar aja, aku tidak mau! "Sudahlah donghae, jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain, lebih baik kau pikirkan caramu menemukan yeojachingu. Hanya kau saja yang dirumah ini yang tidak punya…." Kataku kesal mengambil tasku kemudian langsung pergi ke sekolah. Menyebalkan… donghae.. Kim heechul… semuanya aku benci… mereka membuat hidupku menjadi keruh dan tak menyenangkan.

^^KIKA^^

Author pov.

Donghae berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah, dia terus melirik jam tangannya yang jelas menunjukkan dia sudah terlambat. Dia menambah kecepatan larinya. CKiiit… pintu gerbang ditutup tepat saat donghae tiba di depan pagar. "Kali ini kau terlambat!" Kangin seongsenim nyengir melihat murid yang selalu berhadapan dengannya soal keterlambatannya itu.

"Soengsenim.. ayolah… hanya sedikit saja" donghae memelas.

"Tidak! Terlambat ya.. terlambat… lihat tuh, sohib mu juga ikutan" donghae membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok eunhyuk yang memburu oksigen dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Donghae nyengir setan, "Kau terlambat juga hyukkie?" tanyanya dengan riang.

Donghae pov.

Hah… syukurlah ada eunhyuk. Kalau tidak pasti aku saja yang akan berlari sendirian mengintari lapangan sekolah ini. "Yang paling cepat dapat Kim Heechul!" teriakku berlari menyusul eunhyuk.

"Kim Heechul milik hyung mu tau! Yang belakangan nikah sama kangin seongsenim!" teriak nya menyusulku. Aku tertawa. Aku tak mau kalah, kususul dia lagi.

"Apa maksud kalian membawa namaku ha?" teriak kangin seongsenim membawa rotannya dan mengejar kami berdua.

"HUWAAAA…." Teriak kami berdua serempak. Kami memang sahabat yang paling kompak sesekolahan ini. Alangkah baiknya jika aku itu kembaran dengan dia pasti menyenangkan. Tidak seperti saudaraan dengan si kyuhyun itu. Adik yang tidak punya pengertian.

Baru saja kupikirkan, anak itu langsung nongol. Dia berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dia pasti ingin mempermalukanku di depan… OMO…. Itu KIM KI BUM, dia berjalan di samping kyuhyun dengan PSP kyuhyun yang di bawanya.

Dia adalah yeoja terpintar di sekolah ini sekaligus yeoja tercantik di hatiku tentunya. Dia tak terlalu banyak berbicara dan senyumannya itu sungguh membuat…. Ya kau tahu sendiri maksudku. Dia yeoja populer yang di idamkan oleh semua namja di sekolah ini. Termasuk para guru dan senior. Dan aku adalah salah satu senior yang berharap cintaku di balas olehnya. Ah.. alangkah bahagianya si kyu yang bisa dekat-dekat dengannya setiap waktu, mengingat mereka adalah siswa yang mewakili sekolah untuk olimpiade.

Aku bersyukur kyu sudah memiliki kim ryeowook, kalau tidak dia mungkin saja kan berpacaran dengan yeoja pujaanku itu. BRUUUKKK… aku tersungkur untuk yang ke dua kalinya pada hari ini.

"HAE…!" aku mendengar teriakan hyukkie, dia segera berbalik dan menolongku. "OMO… Kau berdarah! Dahimu…."

Kibum pov.

Itukan… itu hyungnya kyu kan? Dia terjatuh… ya.. ampun, dahinya berdarah. Apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun? Dia malah berdiri di tempatnya dan tak melakukan apapun. "Kyu… Hyungmu terjatuh" aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku langsung berlari menuju hyungnya kyu itu.

"Darahnya sangat banyak!" pekik temannya yang tadi berlari bersamanya. Kangin seongsenim dengan nafas ngos-ngosan mencoba menenangkan namja ini.

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan menutup lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Gwechanayo?" tanyaku. Dia diam saja, wajahnya terlihat memerah, apa luka itu menyebabkan badannya memanas? "Ayo ke UKS! Seongsenim bantu aku!"

Ku lirik kyuhyun yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa dia ketakutan? Ataukah dia tak menginginkan namja ini menjadi hyungnya? Aku tak mengerti tapi kurasa yang baru saja ia lakukan itu keterlaluan. Seandainya jika dia memang tak menginginkan keberadaan hyungnya ini setidaknya jangan tak menolongnya.

^^KIKA^^

Kyuhyun pov.

Kulihat jam tanganku tepat menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sesungguhnya aku malas pulang kerumah. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah teuki hyung sudah pulang atau belum. Donghae babo itu pasti ada di rumah sekarang. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur atau sedang menonton DVD Kim Heechul yang ia idolakan itu. Sungguh aneh, dia mengidolakan yeojachingu hyungnya sendiri.

Tangan kiriku memegang sebuah bungkusan makanan yang sengaja dibuatkan wookie untuk donghae hyung. Kibum pasti menceritakan kesan bodohku tadi padanya. Hingga dia menyuruhku secepatnya pulang dari rumahnya dan memberikanku titipan bingkisan untuk donghae.

"Aku Pulang….." kataku sambil mendesah saat memasuki rumah.

"Kau pulang dengan sangat terlambat, kyunnie…" Teuki hyung ternyata sudah pulang. Dia membawa yeojachingu cantiknya itu kerumah ini dan aku bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan si donghae. Berfoto….

Aku meletakkan tasku di kamar dan segera menukar pakaianku. Saat keluar aku melihat wajah teuki hyung yang memancarkan kemarahan. "Kemana saja kau kyuhyun?" dia sedikit menekan nada suaranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, padahal kau tahu bagaimana kondisi hae!"

"Itu akibat kecerobohannya sendiri hyung, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" sentakku tak kalah keras. "Kau hanya memperdulikan donghae.. donghae terus.."

Aku berjalan melewati teuki hyung, kuberikan bingkisan yang dititipkan wookie pada donghae. "Itu dari wookie, pesannya cepat sembuh!" kataku cepat dan menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa. Aku memainkan PSPku.

Leeteuk pov.

Ku kecup dahi kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya. Ia terlihat sungguh lelap dalam tidurnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalah sedikitpun pada donghae? Apa kasih sayang yang kuberikan pada mereka terkesan begitu tidak adil? Aku hanya mencemaskannya karena dia pulang selarut itu. Jika aku tahu dia dari rumah wookie, aku takkan menanyakannya.

Sungguh aku tidak punya maksud untuk membeda-bedakan mereka. Aku juga ingin memberikan perhatian yang lebih. Aku berusaha menghidupi mereka tapi kenapa mereka malah merasa aku tidak punya waktu untuk mereka. Kyuhyun, memang kasar dalam berbicara tapi aku tahu dia anak yang baik. Meski dia selalu merasa donghae tak pantas jadi hyungnya, aku tahu dia selalu membantu mengerjakan PR donghae saat donghae sudah tertidur. Dia selalu memanfaatkan otaknya untuk membantu hae. Aku tahu itu.

Kyu… mengertilah, saat ini donghae membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Hyung tahu kau pasti merasa hyung kurang adil saat hyung memarahimu tadi, tapi sungguh hyung tak suka dengan sikapmu yang seolah tidak mengenal hyungmu sendiri.

Aku mematikan lampu kamar kyuhyun dan keluar dari kamar itu sambil menutup pintunya. Aku masuk ke kamar donghae. Dia masih terlihat asyik memandangi layar kamera digitalnya yang pasti di penuhi fotonya dan heechul. "Kau belum tidur, hae?"

"Hyung… lihat! Ini foto kita…" hae menunjukkan padaku sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang ada kami bertiga bersama dengan wookie dan heechul. "Seandainya aku punya yeojachingu pasti complete"

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus perban yang menutup lukanya. "Apa Hae punya calon?" tanyaku asal yang langsung mendapat respon salah tingkah dari Hae. Sepertinya tebakan ku benar.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin akan bisa mendapatkannya hyung. Dia itu temannya kyuhyun dan dia yeoja populer di sekolah"

Aku mengangguk. "Hyung mengerti, adik kelas ya.. kalau kau tak mencobanya kau takkan tahu kan?"

"Dengan wajah jelek begini, dia bahkan melihat adegan jatuhku tadi. Aku sangat malu, hyung… eh.. hyung berikan aku tips agar aku bisa mendekatinya" ujarnya mengeluarkan tatapan memelas yang lucu. "Caramu seperti saat mendekati heechul noona"

"Hmf… cari benda kesukaannya kemudian berikan. Mudahkan…" jawabku cepat mengacak-acak rambut donghae.

Dia tertawa senang. "Hyung.. kau tidak merasa tatapan mu pada kyu tadi sedikit keterlaluan?" aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dongsaengku ini. Apa aku sungguh keterlaluan? Hae begitu memperhatikan kyu kenapa kyu begitu benci padanya?

"Hyung sudah minta maaf pada kyu kok, kau jangan khawatir. Tidurlah! Selamat malam hae!" ku kecup dahi donghae dan merapatkan selimutnya sampai dada. Aku langsung keluar, tak mematikan lampunya karena hae memang sangat membenci gelap.

"Selamat tidur hyung!"

"Selamat tidur.."

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Heechul tersenyum saat melihat sosokku. "Mian.. karena merepotkanmu chullie…"

"Gwechanayo… chagi.. kau sangat tampan saat memperhatikan dongsaengdeul mu" celutuk heechul merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuhku.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, kau tidak pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Aku menginap saja ya!" heechul mulai memainkan rambutku.

Aku tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. "Kau ingin kyu heboh saat menemukanmu disini ketika pagi"

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku sebelum kyu dan hae bangun!" kali ini dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. "Kau mengerti keinginanku kan chagi…"

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh hae belum tidur, tunggu sebentar lagi. Eh…. Besok jadwalmu kosong saat pagi? Temani aku kerumah sakit tadi ya!"

"Nee…" aku melumat bibir heechul, melepaskan rasa lelahku hari ini padanya. Aku hanya berharap agar adikku tidak terbangun ataupun para pers sialan itu mengganggu malam ini.

^^KIKA^^

Donghae pov.

JDUAKK…. Ya ampun.. kenapa aku bisa jatuh lagi sih. Dasar hae ceroboh, lihat hyukkie jadi sangat mencemaskanmu. Eunhyuk membantuku berdiri dan terus mengeluh kenapa aku sering terjatuh belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahu, dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Itu kan kuasa yang maha kuasa. Hehehehehe…

"Hyung… kau melupakan bekal mu lagi kan?" kyu membentak mejaku keras. Tentu saja aku terkaget. Kyu ternyata baik, dia membawakan bekalku yang ketinggalan. Hoore… aku tadi sempat berpikir kalau aku akan nebeng makanannya shindong.

"Annyoung…." Sapa Kibum membungkuk ke arahku. BRUUUKK….aku terjerembab kebelakang saking gugupnya. Kibum tertawa melihatku.

"Mianhe…" ujarku dan kibum membantuku untuk duduk. "Gommawo kibumssi"

"nee.. donghae oppa. Berhati-hatilah lain kali" Ya.. Tuhan.. manisnya.

Kyuhyun berbisik di telingaku. "Dia sudah punya namjachingu, hae.. si ketua osis. Kau mustahil mendapatkannya"

Eh… namjachingu kibum? Siapa? Ketua osis? Maksudnya? ANDWAEEEEE….. CHOI SI WON … bagaimana mungkin? Sudahlah… hancur sudah harapanku…. Aku akan mati!*lebay

^^KIKA^^

Aku bergerak sesuai iringan music, melantunkan beberapa kalimat yang membuatku merasa hanya akulah yang di perhatikan di dunia ini. Ini menyenangkan, tak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain ini. Menari dan bernyanyi bersama ke dua sahabatku Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Dan aku bisa melupakan tentang kibum bersama dengan si siwon itu untuk sementara waktu.

Sejak aku kecil aku memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Aku tahu aku memang tidak sepintar kyuhyun ataupun sepandai leeteuk hyung dalam berbisnis, jadi aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang bisa menghibur banyak orang. Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa leeteuk hyung melarangku melakukan hal yang menyenangkan ini.

Dia tidak mengizinkanku menjadi seperti yeojachingunya yang sangat dipuja oleh banyak orang. Katanya sih aku akan kehilangan kebebasan jika aku sampai menginjakkan kakiku di dunia itu, aku takkan bahagia. Aku merasakan kenyataan yang berbeda, aku senang bisa menyanyi dan menari seperti saat ini, meski yang melihatku hanya sebatas beberapa orang saja.

Saat aku menyanyikan lirik penutupnya, suara music berhenti. Sungmin dan eunhyuk bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali, kurasa penampilan kita sudah sempurna" ujar eunhyuk menyambar sebotol air mineral berukuran besar.

Sungmin menatapku kemudian dia mengancungkan ibu jarinya padaku. "Good Job Hae!" katanya senang, aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kami bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Hae… Jika leeteuk hyung tahu kau akan di marahi lho!" suara menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun melintas di depan ruang latihanku sambil menggandeng tangan wookie. Yeoja imut nan manis itu terlihat serasi dengan saengku yang memang tampan tapi jika di lihat dari sifat dan tingkat kesopanan mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

"Kyu.. aku mau menyapa hae oppa dulu. Annyoung oppa, hwaiting!" kata wookie dengan tampang innocentnya. Hah… seandainya kyuhyun juga semanis dia, alangkah baiknya.

^^KIKA^^

Kyuhyun pov.

Aneh sekali, kenapa leeteuk hyung pulang secepat ini. Tidak biasanya, bukankah dia biasanya akan pulang malam. Aku melirik mobil leeteuk hyung yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah. Tidak biasanya dia tidak memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman. Apa ada masalah ya? Atau dia hanya pulang sebentar mengambil berkas yang ketinggalan. Tapi dia kan bisa telpon hae atau aku untuk mengantarkannya.

Aku memasuki perkarangan rumahku, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat segerombolan media massa seolah sedang berdemo ria di sana. Hae berlari di belakangku. "Lho.. kyu kok tidak masuk?" tanyanya dan matanya langsung membulat melihat segerombolan papparazi menyebalkan ini.

Para wartawan itu langsung menyerbu kami. Hae memegang tanganku, memelukku seolah dia sedang melindungiku dari terjangan mereka. "Benarkah hyung anda telah menghamili kim heechul?" itulah yang mereka tanyakan secara tidak jelas pada kami. Ya.. mana aku tahu, aku saja belum bertemu hyungku hari ini. Menyingkirlah!

BRUUKK…. Aku melihat donghae terjatuh. Aku segera menolongnya, "Hyung… gwechana? Kumohon menyingkirlah! Hyungku terjatuh!" teriakku mulai panic melihat darah segar yang menguncur dari dagu hae hyung. Aku segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menutup luka itu. Mereka tidak mendengar atau tidak peduli, mereka bukannya menolongku memapah hae malah makin memojokkan kami.

"Hyung… jebal! Donghae hyung!" teriakku memanggil teuki hyung.

Leeteuk hyung keluar dari rumah. Matanya terlihat bengkak, apa dia menangis? Leeteuk hyung membungkuk menghadapi para wartawan itu. "Kumohon, jangan persulit saengdeul ku. Heechul-ssi tidak sedang mengandung, aku bisa menjamin itu. Jika kalian masih ada yang di pertanyakan kalian bisa menghubungi agency heechul secara langsung"

Para wartawan itu diam di tempat mereka. Leeteuk hyung membantuku memapah hae hyung ke dalam rumah. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, leeteuk hyung mendudukkan hae hyung di sofa, aku mengambil kotak P3K. leeteuk hyung mulai mengobati luka hae, aku melihat raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

Aku menghidupkan TV. Seluruh acara memuat gambar hyungku bersama dengan heechul noona di sebuah rumah sakit besar di tengah kota seoul. Mereka bilang mengecek kandungan ya? Yang benar saja? Tapi mau ngapain leeteuk hyung ke rumah sakit? Dia atau heechul noona yang sakit. Jika leeteuk hyung berkata heechul noona tidak hamil berarti ya.. tidak. Terus sebenarnya ada apa?

"Gwechanayo hae-ah?"

"Gwechana hyung… kyu.. yang tadi gommawo ya?" katanya yang jujur membuatku merasa senang. Hae tidak pernah mengucapkan kata yang serasa begitu baik padaku.

"Nee… tadi juga gommawo hyung, meski akhirnya akulah yang jadi melindungimu" cengirku.

"Mian.. aku sebagai hyungmu malah tidak berguna" sambungnya yang membuat hatiku di penuhi rasa bersalah. Aku sekarang mengerti betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki hyung seperti teuki hyung dan hae hyung. Meski hae hyung ceroboh tapi aku tahu dia sayang padaku.

Leeteuk hyung langsung memeluk donghae hyung. "Kau bicara apa sih, hae? Akulah yang sebagai hyung kalian yang tidak berguna. Aku sayang kalian, jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Arrasi?"

"Hyung… kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku tak menangis… biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar hae.. sebentar saja" sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa teuki hyung menangis?

^^KIKA^^

Leeteuk Pov.

Malam tiba, kyuhyun memasuki ruang makan dengan membawa heechul di belakangnya. Heechul tersenyum simpul menatapku, aku balas tersenyum. "Ayolah chagi, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Aku sudah buat masakan khusus untuk gossip gilamu!" kataku berusaha seceria mungkin, menutupi kesedihanku.

Hae keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga. Aku agak takut dia akan terjatuh lagi. Apa aku pindahkan saja kamarnya kelantai bawah ya? Dia tertawa seperti biasanya. "Aku kira aku sungguh akan dapat keponakan lho!" celutuknya yang langsung mendapat acungan jempol dari kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Sudah.. kalian jangan terus menggoda noona cantik kita ini. Ayo makan! Kyu letakkan PSPmu atau aku akan menyitanya" pekikku menggeser kursi untuk di duduki oleh heechul.

"Gommawo chagi" heechul mengecup pipiku kemudian duduk di kursi yang kupersilahkan. Donghae memulai keusilannya lagi, di tariknya salah satu kursi dan meniru gayaku. Kyuhyun duduk dikursi itu.

"Gommawo chagi… hyung, apa aku harus mencium juga? Itu menjijikkan!" cengir kyu yang langsung mendapat tawa dari hae. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat akur ya? Tapi aku senang.

Donghae duduk disamping kyu. Dia mengambil sumpit yang sudah ku sediakan. Dia mengambil sayur yang ada di salah satu mangkok. Suasana hening seketika saat yang ia sumpit adalah udara. "Lho.." katanya bingung. Kyu menatap serius donghae, heechul menelan ludah kecut.

Aku tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, air mataku hampir saja mengalir lagi. "Sini hyung ambilkan!" aku mengambilkan sayur itu dan meletakkannya di mangkok nasinya. Heechul ikut tertawa demi menghilangkan ketegangan. Hae tersenyum. Hanya kyu yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku sungguhan babo deh…" Tuhan… buatlah aku bisa menahan air mata ini. Jangan biarkan aku menangis di depannya. Hae memakan makanan yang ada di mangkoknya dengan lahap. "Ini enak lho… kyu ayo cepat makan. Kenapa melamun?"

Kyu tersenyum dingin. Dia kemudian memakan makanannya, aku berharap dia tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi. Aku tak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir. Cukup aku dan heechul saja yang tahu tentang kondisi hae sekarang ini.

Malam semakin larut. Hae dan kyu sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Heechul memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Air mataku tumpah lagi. "Hae pasti bisa sembuh kan chullie?" pertanyaan yang ku ajukan ini sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang terus menghantuiku sejak aku pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Kita harus yakin, Hae pasti bisa sembuh. Aku yakin, aku sangat yakin" hanya kata-kata dari yeoja cantik inilah yang bisa menenangkanku. Kata-kata yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa aku takkan kehilangan keluargaku lagi.

Tuhan.. kumohon.. jika kau memang ingin mengambil sesuatu dariku jangan keluargaku lagi, aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa mereka, dan aku tahu adikku juga begitu tanpa diriku.

^^KIKA^^

Kyuhyun pov.

Rasa gelisah terus menghantuiku. Aku bahkan tidak berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika yang di sediakan untukku. Aku melirik kibum, dia bukan orang yang mengikuti olimpiade biologi bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padanya. Dia orang fisika yang mungkin tidak berminat sama sekali soal ini.

"Heh… berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" katanya dingin dengan masih sibuk membolak-balik bukunya "Ada soal yang tidak bisa kyuhyun kerjakan?"

Aku menggeleng, dia memang yang bisa menebak pikiranku. Dia sahabat terbaikku. "Bummie, menurutmu penyakit apa yang bergejala suka kehilangan keseimbangan, terus tidak bisa menentukan titik tangkap mata dengan rangsang yang di berikan. Kau mengerti kan?" tanyaku menatapnya.

Kibum menutup bukunya, dia tersenyum padaku. "Kalau memang itu masalahnya kurasa berhubungan dengan organ saraf, kalau tidak otak ya sum-sum tulang belakang" katanya dengan sedikit menujukkan ekspresi mengingat-ingat.

Aku menyambar laptop yang ada di mejaku, ku ketik jenis penyakit yang berhubungan dengan yang dikatakan kibum tadi. _Kanker sum-sum tulang belakang_. Penderita salah menerima rangsangan, kehilangan keseimbangan tiba-tiba, otot susah bergerak sesuai keinginan. Ini.. kenapa begitu mirip dengan… lama-kelamaan penderita akan lumpuh secara total, tidak bisa bergerak dan kesulitan berbicara, bahkan akan kesusahan menelan dan bernafas. Seolah dia lupa cara melakukannya.

Andwae… ini…. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan bimbingan olimpiade ku. Aku tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Aku harus melihatnya sendiri. Aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi. Kumohon semoga dugaanku salah. Baru kali ini aku berharap dugaanku itu meleset. Kumohon….!

"Satu… Dua… Yup.. Putar!" aku mendengar suara orang yang kucari. Hae hyung, dia pasti latihan menari sekarang. Kibum tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

"Gwechana kyu?" tanyanya

"Kita refresing sejenak ya! Kepalaku sudah di penuhi angka!" aku secepatnya mencari alas an. Kibum tersenyum dia mengikuti langkahku ke ruang latihan hae hyung.

Melihat sosokku ketiga namja yang sedang menari itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Hae hyung langsung menghampiriku. "Kyu.. kau disini? Gwechanayo?" tanyanya sambil berjalan dengan langkah yang kurasa sedikit lambat. BRUUK… sebelum dia terjatuh aku menangkapnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ah.. gommawo kyu…" katanya sambil tersenyum polos. Hyung… kumohon jangan membuatku takut. Sekali lagi, biarkan aku merasa ini salah. Kumohon hyung.

"Hyung… bisakah kau menujukkan padaku tarianmu itu?"

Dia tersenyum dengan mata bersinar. "Akhirnya.. tentu saja! Kibum-ssi juga mau lihat kan? Aku akan sangat senang sekali" cengirnya. Ketahuan banget dia menyukai kibum. Hah… apa aku bilang saja kalau kibum sudah mencampakkan si ketua osis sok itu ya? Ah.. biarkan sajalah, itu bukan urusanku.

Dia mulai menari dengan kedua temannya. Dia memang sungguh terlihat menikmatinya dan dia terlihat sangat keren. Aku akan meminta teuki hyung untuk mengizinkan hae menjadi penari saja. Dia berbakat. Lihat saja itu. Saat music berhenti, aku mendengar suaranya yang unik, sangat enak. Kemudian dia tersenyum ceria. Kibum dan aku bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukkan luar biasa ini.

"Hyung…." Aku melempar handuk yang kutahu milik hae hyung.

Aku tahu dia bisa menangkapnya, tapi handuk itu meleset sedikit dari tangannya. Seolah dia memang salah memperhitungkan dimana handuk itu akan mendarat. Hyung… aku tahu kepada siapa aku harus menanyakan kenyataannya. Teuki hyung, dia menutupi sesuatu dariku.

^^KIKA^^

Leeteuk pov.

Donghae dan kyuhyun pulang bersamaan, aku agak merasa tenang jika kyu bersama dengan hae. Aku takut jika hae terjatuh di jalan dan tak aka nada yang membantunya berdiri. Aku berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrika dengan penuh rasa cemas. Saat hae masuk ke dalam rumah, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat.

"Hyung lebih baik kau istirahat saja!" Kyu memapah Hae dan aku membantunya. Saat sudah memastikan Hae berada di tempat tidurnya, aku dan kyu keluar.

Kyu menatapku tajam, dia mendorong tubuhku merapat ke dinding. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Hyung.. jujur padaku! Apa penyakit yang di derita Hae hyung?"

Tubuhku terasa tertimpa beban berat mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun. Apakah dia tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Aku masih diam mematung, mulutku rasanya tekatup rapat. Aku tidak sanggup memberitahu kenyataan pahit itu. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup. Air mataku mengalir lagi, kyu terdiam.

"Jawab aku hyung. Kumohon!" kyuhyun menangis, dia menangisi sesuatu yang sama seperti yang kutangisi. Kami menakuti hal yang sama, hal bahwa mungkin selanjutnya kami akan menyaksikan penderitaan Hae yang lebih parah dari ini, penderitaan saudara kami.

Aku menarik tangan kyuhyun kedalam kamarku. Ku keluarkan hasil tes yang dilakukan donghae. Kyuhyun memelukku saat dia membaca hasil tes itu. Dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya seperti yang kulakukan saat pertama kali aku mengetahui hasil tes itu. "Kita harus kuat di depan Hae, kyu.. kita harus kuat, jangan menangis di depan dia.. kau mengerti!"

^^KIKA^^

Donghae Pov.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku semakin bingung dengan kondisi tubuhku. Dia seolah tidak mengikuti perintah dari otakku lagi. Aku jadi semakin sering terjatuh belakangan ini, tanganku juga terkadang tidak bisa di gerakkan. Aku merasa ini bukan tubuhku, terasa sangat berat. Apa ada orang yang mencuri tubuhku dan menukarnya?

Aku juga sering bolak-balik rumah sakit dan menjalani beberapa terapi yang tak kumengerti. Kata leeteuk hyung, itu hanya karena kondisi fisikku yang memburuk karena aku sering terjatuh belakangan ini. Jangan Tanya berapa banyak luka yang di tubuhku. Tanganku tak bisa bergerak untuk menahan tubuh ini sehingga wajahku yang langsung menubruk tanah saat aku terjatuh. Bukankah itu aneh?

Aku bangun dari ranjangku. Kakiku terasa amat berat, aku harus bersusah payah untuk berdiri. BRUUKKK… aku terjatuh lagi. Aku mendengar derap langkah kyuhyun. "Hyung.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dan membantuku berdiri.

Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku tersenyum, "Gwechana kyunnie" jawabku dengan senyuman terbaik.

Kyuhyun membawaku masuk ke kamar mandi. "Kyu.. aku bisa mandi sendiri kok" ujarku agak kesal saat kyuhyun sibuk mengambil sabun dan sampoo untukku.

Dia mengangguk malu, "Mian hyung.. kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya!"

Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit, bahkan ketika mandi dan makan aku harus di bantu oleh orang lain. Betapa tak bergunanya aku sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku sih? Penyakit apa yang kuderita hingga bergerak saja rasanya sangat sulit?

Setelah selesai mandi, aku sudah melihat pakaian seragamku di atas tempat tidur. Bahkan seragamku juga diambilkan. Hah… aku segera memakainya, mengeluh hanya membuatku semakin terlihat buruk dan tak berguna. Aku ingin sekolah, meski sekarang aku tak bisa menari tapi setidaknya jika aku sekolah aku bisa melihat kim kibum.

Aku menatap cermin, menyisir rambutku. Lihat.. kenapa wajahku pucat seperti ini. Rasanya aku juga lebih kurus. Kenapa menyisir rambut saja jadi sangat susah, sisir itu sama sekali tak mengenai rambutku. Karena emosi aku melempar sisir naas itu keras. Tak kusangka mengenai kaki leeteuk hyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Eh.. mian hyung, sejak kapan hyung berada disitu?"

Leeteuk hyung mengambil sisir yang kulempar, dia tersenyum. "Wae hae?"

"Sisir itu tak bisa menyisir rambutku, hahahahaaha… aku lebih suka menyisir rambutku dengan tangan hyung" jawabku asal, aku tak mau teuki hyung merasa ada yang tidak beres padaku.

Aku merapikan rambutku dengan jari-jari tanganku. Lho… "HWAAAAA" teriakku histeris. "HYUNG… RAMBUTKU RONTOK!" aku mulai panic setiap aku menemukan helaian rambut yang berjumlah tak sedikit di jari-jari tanganku.

"Hae.. tenanglah! Hae…!" leeteuk hyung mengguncang tubuhku. Aku menatap matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kita kerumah sakit ya!"

"Andwae.. aku tidak sakit! Untuk apa kerumah sakit?" cegahku cepat. Aku memang tidak sakit. Aku tak merasa ada yang sakit di tubuhku, untuk apa ketempat yang membosankan itu. Cukup beberapa kali seminggu aku bolak-balik ke tempat membosankan itu. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sana.

Kyuhyun membantu leeteuk hyung memapahku turun ke ruang makan. Disana aku dapat melihat natto kesukaanku. Aku ingin berlari dan segera menyantap makanan itu. Tapi aku merasakan gerakanku sungguh lambat. Aku sampai ke meja makan, kuraih sumpit yang ada di samping mangkok natto ku.

Saat aku memegang sumpit itu, dia jatuh dari tanganku. Aku mengambilnya lagi dan mencoba meletakkan sumpit itu di posisi yang benar, tapi tetap jatuh lagi. Hah… kenapa semua benda di dunia ini membuatku frustasi.

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku menatap donghae hyung yang terus menerus menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Dia bahkan tak bisa menggenggam sumpit itu dengan benar, kurasa penyakitnya sudah semakin parah. Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah dia sudah mengikuti semua anjuran dokter? Dia sudah mengikuti terapi bahkan dia memakan semua obat pahit itu. Apa hasilnya? Sekarang bahkan dia tak bisa memengang sumpit.

Dia terlihat kesal dan mengenggam sumpit itu kuat. Leeteuk hyung menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tahu dia pasti menangis. Donghae hyung membungkuk sedikit untuk meraih makanannya dengan sumpit yang tak sesuai dengan fungsinya. Makanan berjatuhan di meja, hanya sedikit yang masuk kemulutnya.

Leeteuk hyung mencoba tersenyum lagi, diambilnya sendok untuk hae hyung. "Kurasa kau lebih baik menggunakan ini hae" ujarnya. Hae hyung meraih sendok itu, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda hanya saja makanan yang masuk kemulutnya sedikit lebih banyak.

"Hyung.. lebih baik kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini" usulku

Donghae hyung menghentikan aksi makannya. "Ogah.. aku ingin melihat kibum hari ini. Dia pasti sangat cantik" katanya girang.

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya lagi. Syukurlah dia masih bersemangat, jika tidak aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya. Tiba-tiba saja, hae hyung terbatuk-batuk. Dia terjatuh dari kursinya. "Hyung…!" kondisinya terlihat kritis.

^^KIKA^^

Kibum pov.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kering, kulirik jam dinding rumahku. Sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi, siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini. Apa teman Yesung oppa? Tapi yesung oppa kan sudah tidur, hah… aku harus membukakan pintu.

Aku cukup terkejut melihat sosok kyuhyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal di depan pintu apartemenku. "Kyu… kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyaku mengingat dia memang tidak hadir di sekolah beberapa hari ini. Aku cukup kesepian juga tanpa kehadirannya, kalau kyu tidak ada si siwon itu terus menggangguku.

"Bummie…. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk. Yesung oppa terbangun dan memberikan segelas air minum untuk kyuhyun. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa, kutatap wajah kyuhyun. "Gwechanayo?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kau tahu hyungku kan? Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyuruhnya tinggal dirumah sakit?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Maksudnya hae oppa kan? Ada apa dengan dia? Yang kudengar dia tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini? Dia juga tidak ikut klub. Apa dia sakit? Tapi apa hubungannya denganku? Bagaimana mungkin dia mau mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku mau saja kyu, tapi kan kenapa dia harus mau jika aku yang menyuruhnya?"

"Dia menyukaimu dari dulu. Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan sekarang. Dia tak percaya dia menderita kanker sum-sum tulang belakang. Padahal kondisinya sudah separah itu" aku terdiam membisu, jadi yang dimaksudkan kyuhyun, hae hyung menyukaiku? Tidak bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan, penyakit hae hyung? Serius… itukan…

Kurasakan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Kupeluk Yesung oppa yang ada di sampingku. Kenapa mesti dia? Kenapa mesti orang yang membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan itu? Kenapa mesti orang yang yang bisa membuatku melupakan kelelahan ini? Kenapa mesti hae oppa?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu hampir saja makanan membunuhnya, dia seolah lupa caranya menelan. Kumohon! Sekali ini saja, bummie!"

^^KIKA^^

Donghae pov.

Kenapa mesti aku? Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat penyakit ini? Aku tidak percaya… aku begitu kuat, kenapa harus aku? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menari lagi, jangankan menari aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sendok dengan baik. Leeteuk hyung tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar rumah dan kesekolah, dia juga memaksaku masuk kerumah sakit.

Aku tidak mau! Selamanya tidak akan mau! Di tempat membosankan itu. Di tempat seolah aku sungguh menjadi orang yang tak berguna. Saat kyuhyun dan leeteuk hyung pergi menjalankan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, kukira aku akan punya kesempatan untuk melayani diriku sendiri. Heechul noona malah disini dan menggantikan kedua saudaraku untuk mengurusi segala hal yang kubutuhkan.

BRUUGHH…. Aku terjatuh lagi di kamar mandi. Ah… LEE DONG HAE kau sungguh tak berguna. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarku dan mendapati diriku dalam kondisi mengenaskan. "Hyung!" teriaknya menutup pintu kamarku cepat. "Jangan ada yang masuk!" katanya

Dia mengerti kondisiku, tidak mungkin kan heechul noona melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku bahkan mengompol. Bayangkan betapa malunya dan tidak bergunanya aku sekarang ini. Kyuhyun membuka pakaianku yang basah, menukar semua pakaian yang kugunakan dan memandikan aku dengan kilat. Adikku dia serepot ini melayaniku. Aku menangisi ketidak berdayaanku. "Kenapa kau tidak minta chullie noona menolongmu hyung?" tanyanya

Aku menunduk, "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengatakan padanya aku butuh ke kamar mandi kyu? Aku bingung…" jawabku jujur.

Aku berjalan ke ranjangku. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu kamarku, disana berdiri sosok yang sangat kurindukan, tapi aku tak ingin ia melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kibum… dia tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana kondisimu oppa?" tanyanya dengan senyum berseri bersama wookie disampingnya. Kyuhyun mendorong chullie noona dan wookie keluar dari kamarku. Membiarkan di kamar ini hanya ada kami berdua. Hii.. aku mimpi apa nih? Bahkan di mimpiku aku tak berani memimpikan berada di kamar yang sama dengan seorang kim kibum.

Aku balas tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa aku harus bilang aku baik-baik saja atau aku harus katakana kondisiku parah. Dia memegang tanganku lembut. "Ayo kita berkencan oppa" katanya datar. Huwa? Mwo? Kencan? Dengan dia?

Aku menunduk malu. "Berjalan denganku sekarang hanya akan merepotkanmu kibum-ssi" kataku sejujur mungkin.

Dia menggeleng kencang, di matanya tersirat kejujuran. "Tidak masalah. Sore ini aku menunggumu di taman ya oppa. Kita double date dengan kyu dan wookie"

^^KIKA^^

Syukurlah leeteuk hyung mengizinkanku keluar sore ini. Aku jadi semangat, kencan dengan kibum adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini. Chullie noona membantuku berdandan agar aku terlihat lebih tampan dan leeteuk hyung membelikanku baju baru yang kurasa sangat bagus.

Aku diantarkan bersama kyuhyun dengan mobil sampai ketaman. Disana kibum dan wookie sudah menunggu kami. Jujur saja mereka sangat cantik, terlebih kibum. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menggunakan pakaian lain selain seragam. Mataku bahkan tak berkedip saat melihat sosoknya itu.

"Kau cantik" pujiku terus terang. Dia menggandeng tanganku seolah kami sungguh sepasang kekasih. Aku sedikit merasa canggung.

Kami mulai berjalan, dan kurasakan aku sudah mulai merepotkannya. Jalanku terlalu lambat. Segerombol anak kecil tertawa melihatku. "Lihat… dia berjalan seperti pingguin" Pingguin? Aku mempercepat langkahku, anak-anak itu terus mengejekku. Kibum diam saja. Apa mungkin dia malu? Dia melepas rangkulannya, dia berbalik dan menatap horror pada anak-anak tersebut.

"Kalian kira kalian siapa? Mengatai namjachinguku dengan kata pingguin! Dasar anak-anak menyebalkan, jangan sampai aku memukul kalian!" dia memarahi anak-anak itu.

Seorang anak melemparku dengan batu. "Dasar aneh…" katanya ketus. Kyuhyun berlari dan menangkap tangan anak itu.

"Kau sungguh berani rupanya? Kau mau mati ya?" kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah. Kibum menyentuh dahiku yang terluka karena di lempar anak tadi. "Pergi kalian semua atau aku akan mencincang kalian"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menepis tangannya cepat. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan kibum!"

"Kau tidak suka jika aku jadi yeojachingumu?"

"Bukan begitu…. Kyu.. kau juga jangan jalan terlalu dekat denganku. Kalian berjalanlah agak jauh, kalian pasti malu kan berjalan denganku. Anggap saja kalian tidak kenal denganku. Aku akan pulang duluan" aku menjauh dari mereka. Aku tidak ingin karena aku mereka di tertawakan orang. Aku kan hanya orang cacat sekarang ini.

Kibum memelukku, "Dasar babo! Kenapa kau tidak sadar kalau akulah yang terlebih dahulu mencintaimu. Sunbae baik hati yang membawakan bukuku ketika pertama kali aku masuk sekolah. Kau tidak ingat kan? Aku mencintaimu lee dong hae!"

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak malu menjadi saengmu. Aku bersyukur mempunyai hyung yang tegar dan kuat sepertimu. Aku bangga padamu hyung"

"Aku juga bangga mengenalmu oppa" sambung wookie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Biarpun kau tak ingat, kau harus tahu aku senang bersama denganmu. Hiduplah yang baik untukku oppa, meski kau menjadi orang cacat, aku tak peduli. Aku menyukaimu oppa. Aku takkan pernah malu untuk dekat denganmu" dia menangis menatapku.

"Heh… KALIAN LIHAT LEE DONG HAE, DIA HYUNGKU! DIA MENDAPATKAN YEOJACHINGU YANG PALING CANTIK DI SEKOLAH" teriak kyuhyun gaje.

"KALIAN TAHU, INI LEE DONG HAE, DIA SUNBAE TERBAIK YANG PERNAH KU KENAL!" sambung wookie tak mau kalah.

"KALIAN TAHU, LEE DONG HAE, DIA NAMJACHINGU BARUKU YANG PALING TAMPAN SEDUNIA, SARANGHAEYO OPPA!" tak kusangka kibum yang pendiam bisa melakukan hal sebabo ini.

^^KIKA^^

Leeteuk pov.

Kondisi hae berubah kritis, kibum terus menangis di pelukan chullie. Kyuhyun hanya duduk di depan ruangan Hae. Terkadang aku mendengarkan dia mendendangkan lagu yang sangat di sukai Hae. Sementara aku hanya terus berjalan seperti setrika berharap Tuhan memberikan keajaiban lagi agar adikku dapat selamat untuk sekali lagi.

Yesung keluar dari kamar donghae, dia dokter terbaik yang tak menerima sembarangan pasien. Aku bersyukur dengan keberadaan kibum hingga oppanya itu mau menerima hae kami untuk di obati. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk hae bertahan. Bahkan sangat lama, Yesung telah bekerja keras untuk Hae.

"Lain kali jangan berikan dia minum lagi! Dia sudah tidak bisa menelan" kata Yesung dengan wajah dingin.

Kibum berlari menghampiri Yesung, "Tapi oppa dia bilang dia sungguh kehausan. Oppa dia sangat tersiksa" yeoja cantik itu menangis tak karuan.

"Heh… noona kecil ku, namjachingumu itu bisa mati kalau kau terus mengikuti permintaannya" Yesung menepuk kepala kibum pelan "Kyu, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik, hyung… aku akan secepatnya jadi dokter dan membantu perawatan hyungku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat percaya diri.

Yesung menatap lurus ke depan kemudian dia menatapku. "Kau mungkin bisa cepat menjadi seorang dokter dengan kejeniusanmu itu, tapi dia tak bisa menunggumu" kata-kata Yesung itu membuatku mengerti, sesungguhnya yang membuat donghae bertahan sekarang ini hanya semangatnya saja. Dia sungguh tak ada harapan lagi. Pilihan terbaik untukku saat ini adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk kepergian adikku itu.

Beberapa ahli medis yang menangani donghae keluar dari kamar itu. Yesung memimpin mereka. Tim medis yang terbaik, yang sengaja ku siapkan untuk menangani adikku tercinta. Tapi mereka yang di pimpin oleh Yesung itu pun tak bisa berbuat yang berguna. Mereka bisa menyelamatkan semua orang tapi tidak adikku. Kenapa bisa begini?

Ku beranikan diriku memasuki kamar tempat donghae terbaring. Wajahnya pucat, beberapa selang dan alat bantu hidupnya semakin membuatnya terlihat tersiksa. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi melihat kondisi hae yang makin melemah. Dia sudah tak bisa bicara dan bahkan badannya hampir lumpuh total. Dia tak bisa menelan, aku sangat takut bagaimana jika dia lupa caranya bernafas. Bagaimana jika akhirnya dia akan meninggalkanku dari dunia ini?

Aku duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, ku genggam tangannya yang sudah sangat kurus itu. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya cekung. Rambutnya pun rontok. Aku bersyukur kibum masih menerima kondisi adikku yang seperti ini. Dia bahkan tak terlihat punya kehidupan lagi, dia terlihat sangat jelek dengan bibir yang seperti penderita stroke.

Aku meneteskan air mata lagi, aku tak bisa setegar dia yang tak pernah menangis di depan kami. Padahal dialah yang paling menderita. Aku kenal hae, dialah yang paling cengeng di keluarga kami, tapi dia tak pernah menangis lagi sejak dia menderita penyakit ini. Aku masih ingat dia bahkan sering menangis saat appa dan eomma meninggal, dia juga menangis saat listrik padam, dia menangis kalau kyuhyun menceritakan cerita hantu yang sama sekali tidak seram. Aku tidak tahu betapa seringnya hae menangis dulu tapi lihat dia yang sekarang, dia yang begitu tegar dan tak pernah mengeluh.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menepuk bahuku. Air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia sudah banyak berubah, dia sekarang mengakui bahwa hae adalah hyungnya. Hyung yang ia anggap ceroboh, lemah, cengeng dan babo ini ternyata adalah orang tangguh yang mampu bertarung dengan penyakit kejam itu sampai sekarang.

Tangan hae bergerak berlahan, matanya terbuka. Dia melirikku dan kyuhyun kemudian. Adikku… dia bahkan tak bisa lagi menggerakkan kepalanya. Dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Aku dan kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya, kami mengambil papan yang berisi huruf-huruf yang membantunya untuk berkomunikasi.

"Hyung, Saeng, Aku tak berguna ya? Mian…" dia menunjuk beberapa huruf hangul yang dibantu oleh kyuhyun untuk menujuk huruf-huruf di papan itu. Hae sudah lama tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya sendiri

"Hyung bicara apa? Bagi ku, aku lah yang tak berguna, aku tak bisa mengurangi penderitaan hyung"

"Kibum, dia pasti membenciku. Dia bersama denganku kan karena simpati. Dia tidak mungkin mencintai aku yang seperti ini, iya kan hyung?"

"Dasar babo! Kibum itu sayang padamu, dia tak berhenti berdoa untukmu dia juga tak berhenti menangisi mu. Sembuhlah hae, jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi" aku berusaha bersikap bijak. Itu memang kenyataannya, aku sangat yakin kibum mencintai donghae. Hingga Yesung harus rela bergabung dengan tim medis yang ini dengan para dokter yang kukumpulkan dari seluruh dunia.

"aku lelah membuat kalian kerepotan"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih hyung! Cepatlah sembuh!" kyuhyun terlihat tak sabaran.

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi?" aku terdiam saat membaca kode yang diberikan donghae. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan menangis dalam diam. Kibum masuk dengan kasar kedalam ruangan ini.

Matanya terlihat bengkak, dia tak pernah berhenti menangis sejak semalam. "Hae, mian aku mencelakaimu" katanya berusaha tersenyum

Donghae menunjuk tulisan yang sama, "Bummie, bagaimana jika aku pergi?" tangis kibum kembali pecah. Dia menghampiri donghae dan menciumi pipi hae lembut.

"Jangan membuatku takut, kau tega meninggalkan aku hae?"

Donghae pov.

Aku terus menunjuk huruf-huruf yang sama. Aku sungguh tak kuat melihat setiap orang yang menyayangiku menangis seperti sekarang ini. Aku juga merasa keajaiban yang di berikan Tuhan untukku sudah tak ada lagi. Waktu-waktu yang berharga rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat melewatinya bersama dengan keluargaku ini. Hah.. meski aku tidak sempat menjadi seorang penyanyi. Hahaha..

Aku juga tidak sempat melihat keponakanku yang sedang di kandung oleh chullie noona. Aku juga tak sempat melihat saengku yang paling ku sayangi menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Banyak hal yang tak sempat kulakukan. Banyak hal yang tak sempat kukatakan. Banyak tempat yang tak sempat kudatangi.

Aku ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata pada semua orang yang singgah dalam hidupku dengan mulut ini. "Saranghaeyo" itu lah kata-kata yang kuharapkan bisa ku ucapkan. Aku juga ingin membawa kibum ke pantai yang cantik. Aku ingin membuatnya tertawa bukan menangis seperti sekarang ini.

Tuhan… aku sungguh belum bosan berlari, aku juga belum bosan berjuang. Aku ingin terus hidup tapi kenapa kau tak bisa membiarkanku bertahan? Kibum terus menciumi pipiku, menangis dan terus memaksaku menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku tak bisa, aku harus pastikan mereka semua baik-baik saja.

"Hyung akan baik-baik saja, Hae. Hyung akan menjaga keponakanmu yang akan segera lahir, menjaga idolamu dan juga menjaga adikmu yang egois ini. Hyung akan hidup seperti yang kau harapkan" akhirnya teuki hyung menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat baik.

Kibum menatap teuki hyung tajam. Air mata mengalir di pipi putih hyung yang bagai malaikat itu. Dia selalu melindungiku sejak aku lahir, tapi aku tak bisa melindunginya. Dia lah yang menjagaku hingga akhir, aku belum sempat melakukan apapun untuk jasa-jasanya membesarkanku.

"Aku juga hyung, aku akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Kemudian aku akan menikahi wookie secepatnya. Aku akan hidup dengan baik dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupku" sambung kyuhyun. Sangat bagus, inilah jawaban yang kuinginkan kyu. Kau memang saeng yang baik.

Jika diberikan sebuah permintaan, aku tidak akan memohon untuk menjadi seperti leeteuk hyung yang di cintai oleh idolaku atau memohon menjadi seperti kyuhyun yang pintar dan membanggakan. Aku hanya ingin aku dapat hidup dengan baik, itu saja**. **Tapi kurasa Tuhan cukup adil memberikanku waktu yang lebih dari cukup ini.

"Hae… aku mungkin tak akan bisa melupakanmu. Tapi aku akan menikah dengan namja yang baik dan mencintaiku. Aku akan menjadi seorang peneliti yang di akui dunia. Aku akan patuh pada Yesung oppa dan mencintaimu selamanya dalam hatiku. Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi" akhirnya kibum menjawabnya.

^^KIKA^^

Kyuhyun pov.

"Lee dong hae! Bangun! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" aku menarik selimutnya dan menendang kakinya.

"Yak.. apa yang kau lakukan Lee Kyuhyun?" teriaknya menunjuk wajahku. Dasar tidak sopan, bagaimana cara eomma mu mengajarimu ha?

"Hyung.. donghae tidak sopan padaku!" teriakku, sosok leeteuk hyung tampak terlihat di ambang pintu.

"Berhentilah seperti anak kecil kyuhyun, donghae panggil samchon!" teuki hyung kembali dengan omelannya. Donghae kecil patuh dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Anak babo ini sama seperti donghae. Cengeng dan tak bisa di andalkan.

"Chagi… kibum sudah datang, katanya kalian mau kerumah sakit bersama" suara teriakan wookie terdengar memanggilku dari lantai dasar.

Kibum sungguh merepotkan, setelah beberapa tahun di luarnegri begitu nongol langsung menjadi peniliti yang hebat. Hah… dia mengembangkan penelitian soal penyakit kanker sumsum tulang belakang dan aku adalah orang yang menjadi patner utamanya. Dasar!

Aku turun kebawah, kulihat sosok yeoja cantik yang berpenampilan rapi dengan gaya yang dingin tak berubah dari dulu. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia tetap tak banyak bicara dan aku bisa melihat di matanya hanya ada seorang namja yaitu lee dong hae, hyungku yang hebat. Dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok donghae kecil yang turun dari lantai atas.

"Eomma… sarapan hari ini seafood kan" katanya menyapa heechul noona yang masih sibuk dengan dasi teuki hyungku serta morning kiss mereka. Matanya melirik kea rah kibum, kibum tersenyum melihat sosok donghae kecil itu.

Ampun… bahkan reaksinya sangat sama persis. Wajah donghae memerah, aku bisa melihat dia jatuh cinta pada seorang kibum. Aku memutar bola mataku, donghae duduk disamping kibum. "Pagi noona, lee dong hae imnida, nama noona siapa?" bahkan cara menggodanya juga sama.

"Kim kibum" kibum tersenyum manis. Sudahlah biarlah mereka sibuk dengan hubungan gila mereka.

"Chagi, aku lapar!" aku segera ngacir mencari wookie di dapur. Aku tebak, sebentar lagi kibum akan jatuh cinta sekali lagi dengan seorang lee dong hae. Meski mereka orang yang berbeda. Hyung… bagaimana rasanya di dunia sana? Kau pasti kesepian kan? Hmf… lihat itu, yeojachingumu direbut oleh keponakanmu. Semoga kau bahagia hyung! Aku mendoakanmu..

END…

Yahaaa…

Yang biasnya donghae, maafkanlah diriku ini…. Ika adalah adik lee donghae yang durhaka. Bwahahahahahahaha… percaya gak percaya… saya biasa di sebut si fishy ika, kenapa? Karena saya punya mata yang agak mirip dengan donghae *reader: gak nanya*

Okokokokok… review..review… kalau banyak yang review, ika buat age deh request'sannya. Ini requestnya zueteuk (Bener gak nih ya namanya?) ika ampe di sms'in lho.. padahal udah di bilang cukup jawab kuis gila ika ja.. kalau beruntung ya di kabulin. Truz da juga reader lain yang req angst, jadi di ringkas aja deh. Wakakakakaka… nah hayooo… game selanjutnya…

Games :

**Berapa umur kyuhyun sekarang dalam cerita ini?**

Hahahahaha…. Pasti gak ada yang bisa jawab… ayo hitung! #plakk

Ingat ya, buat requestnya dan jangan lupa komentar tentang cerita ini… gommawo…

Kyu : Hya… aku udah jadi ahjussi…

Bum: sabar kyu… teuki hyung kan jauh lebih tua…

Kyu: benar juga… aku tetap umur dibawah rata-rata. Hehehehee…

Yesung: ko perasaan, aku dikit banget munculnya

Sungmin: aku lebih dikit hyung, Cuma ancungin jempol doank sama nari gaje

Hae: dari pada sering muncul trus jadi jelek, aku lebih milih nongol dikit #nangis. Adik durhaka!

Ika: yaa… sorry deh oppa… salahin yang request!


End file.
